In a network-type game system, a plurality of game devices installed at a venue (a game arcade) is connected to a server device residing on a network. In such a game system, there is known a technique in which, when a player performs a play at a game device, game results such as scores are obtained by the server device.
There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2854809 a technique, based on such a game system, in which score results of game devices located in each district are transmitted to a center, a score ranking of game devices is computed at the center, and a result of computation is transmitted to each game device. With this technique, a score can be compared with that of another game device located in another district. Specifically, game device IDs, their ranks, and scores are transmitted to each game device. The score and rank of a receiving game device and the scores and ranks of all participant game devices are displayed at each game device.
An advantage provided in a network-type game system is that a plurality of players is allowed to participate in a game play and compete with one another in scores regardless of time and place. The rankings posted, however, include ranking data of a plurality of players who participate in a game, but they do not include those of particular players. Therefore, it is not possible for a player to compare the player's own score with scores, for example, of other players ranked about the same in the overall ranking or of a particular player, such as a friend of the player.